A method and device for assembling an injection pump element are show and described in German patent document DE-OS 42 07 702. In assembling and setting the injection pump elements, the control rod is pressed against a fixed stop pin, which engages one end of a longitudinal groove of the control rod. In this position of the control rod, the injection pump elements have an adjusting pin inserted into a recess of the control rod, which adjusting pin is connected by a control arm to the plunger of the injection pump element, and the injection pump element is rotated so that the control arm lies against a stop of the injection pump element. The injection pump element is then bolted in place in this position.